


Frustration and fear to a father

by toots (TooMany0TPs)



Series: A fathers homophobia [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Homelessness, Homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooMany0TPs/pseuds/toots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right at the summit of Asami's happiness a certain someone steps out of no-where to ruin everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hiroshi.....again

**Author's Note:**

> I thought the other series was getting a little long soooooooo. P.s. Hiroshi's an absolute git. ;)  
> Oh and this series part will contain longer chaters than the previous two just because.

 I watched the man stand behind her, I watched as his hand toughed her shoulder, I watched as she recoiled in shock from realisation, I was the one that did nothing. Nothing to prevent Asami from hyperventilating, from preventing my name being called out in horror and fright, from preventing her from being abducted.

 I was the helpless one, who was firmly stopped from getting to Asami by a wall of ten - I think - tall bulky men who dwarfed me. They stood there unaffected by my pushes and shoves in an attempt to get to her as she was dragged out the door by her father and two similarly looking men, except they were in suits a deep maroon, only just recognisable as red in the bright cafe lights.

 "ASAMI!!!" I stop trying to push past the men, instead I think of a way to get to her. Not able to coming up with one I run my hands over my face and push my fingers into the hair at the sides of my head. "No...no this can't be happening... _no..._ **no**...NO... **NO!Asami!!!!!!"** Then her screaming fades, it blurs into that of one continuous note. A note my instincts take over at, the point of no return.

 Before I realise what my hands were doing they're suddenly everywhere at once, around a guys throat, punching another’s gut, then punching one so hard in the face it concave's and immediately swells from the force. There's one left, one that has a certain calm dominance, a plethora of calm warning. Something about him makes me slow my actions to take in the feeling. Something about him stops me dead as he raises a hand.

 I feel a tingling sensation in my right thigh before I realise it was a taser, horror reaches me as I wobble. It strikes me as odd that I hadn't collapsed and he must've realised too because his face contorts into that of anguish then he collapses. I stare in shock and confusion, but have no time to register what's just happened before a faint shout somes from outside.

 "Korra?" A cautious voice whispers from behind, I barely recognise it as Opal before I'm running, running for dear life. No-one takes my Asami, no-one.

 I stop outsode the door, ears straining for the slightest hint as to where Asami had gone. I hear a final distant yell before a slamming car door cuts it off and the rev of an engine follows. I realise it's coming from the street two pubs down and then it appears. A sleek matt black and maroon Audi Q7 zooms into view, screeching round the corner barely missing another car chugging along. I watch it with intent, waiting for the perfect moment.

 That moment comes when it aims right for me, the pavement curb was dipped lower due to such a pedestrianised area and the car was a 4x4. I wait, and wait, and wait, until the car's upon me and I have just a split second before I'm either squished or jumping. So I jump.

 Thanks to all the extra curricular activities I do and did I'm able to jump high enough to land scruffily on the bonnet of the car and am hanging on for dear life. The windows of it were tinted and I could just about see the driver staring at me in shock. Before he has time to react however I'm smashing my keys into the windscreen in a desperate attempt to get inside.

 I succeed after the third time I drive the key into the cracking windscreen shattering it before the driver finally takes action and tries swerving in an attempt to fling me off. But before his attempts work I'm already in the vehicle and smacking his head into the steering wheel. There was a completely black screen partition between the front and back of the car and I use it to my advantage. There was only the driver in the front and undoubtedly another bulky man in the back.

 I'm able to yank the guy into the other seat before I manage to stop the car from ramming into the front of a John Lewis store. I reach for the partitions flap, however before I lay a finger on it a loud bang shatters the glass and I'm forced backwards through my left shoulder.

 I ram into the steering wheel causing enormous bouts of pain to shoot through the entirety of my arm. I reach a hand to the increasingly darkening patch on my shirt and lol my head forward so I can see into the back.

 I'm met with a big bulky brute of a man, the guy who dared lay a finger on my Asami and then Asami; I stare at her, she's shaking with tears streaming down her face and hands behind her back undoubtedly tied there. She's saying something but it barely registers as my mind and vision blur from a particularly sharp stab of pain. My chest heaves from the struggle of sucking in enough oxygen to keep unconsciousness at bay. The door of the drivers side slams open and a firm hand grabs my arm, unfortunately it was the left arm causing my injured shoulder to move and making me wince from the pain. I'm forced to stand and watch as the back door's opened and Asami and the man step out.

 He's grinning at me then, after the brute had taken hold of Asami he walks towards me slowly, or at least appears slowly nothing makes sense any more while the pain in my shoulder is increasing from the firm hand circling the top of my arms. The guy lets me go and I wobble a little in an attempt to stay standing. The round man had finally reached me and reaches a hand to my collar.

 "You know, for a _girl_ you're undeniably strong. I'd hate to see that ... handsome face of yours go to waist." He adds venom to the word handsome using it as either an insult or distaste. He scowls when I spit at him.

 " _Girl_ , you should learn some respect. Do you not know who I am?" He uses the same sarcastic notes as before and clutches my collar that little bit tighter.

 I try to answer but my throats incredibly dry and loss of blood's making my senses mix a little. "Y-you-o're...'t' guy oooh n-needs ta back offffff-ff. S--s-sa-sami was doin-n juss fine...till y-you came al-long. G-give Sami- bac-k now!" I finally get it out but he just raises his fist that little bit higher, any second now he'll regret laying a finger on my Asami and me. I look past him and stare into those chartreuse eyes and try to calm the panic there, "S-sami, I-i'll b-b...be righ' there-" But I'm cut off by a punch to the gut.

 I let my head hang, trying to make it seem like I was affected but I saw the punch coming and tensed my abbs before hand taking the brunt of the force through the tenseness there. By now a large crowd had gathered but the big bulky men were doing an effective job of forming a brick wall.

 I feel his hand move higher and I take that as my cue to do something, anything. Although my body was screaming at me from over exertion I carry on regardless bending down low ripping my shirt off in the process and wrapping my arms around the man's knee's, my shoulder digs into his gut and I use it as leverage to topple the fat man. He tumbles and I'm on him with blow, after blow after blow before the guard that was holding Asami punches me. I get knocked off and am held at arms length so that my flailing arms and legs can't reach him. I stare at the grounded man at my feet realising I must have knocked him unconscious.

 "STOP IT, ALL OF YOU" that voice, that normally soft, sweet, caring voice was commanding and unyielding. "I have had enough of your fighting, of your show of dominance, of your expectations and ideals." I look up to see Asami stood tall, eyes puffy from crying and her arms, somehow, no longer tied behind her back. Her voice had lowered to that of normal level but deadly, sinister in her approach at leadership. It was evident it was working if the sudden yes ma'am shouted from all the guards but not the one holding me.

 "Let Korra go" she waited a few seconds "Now!" She waits a few more.

 "Ma'am I would love to, hoever you know as well as I that my loyalty belongs to Hiroshi." With that he tightens his grip on me, causing even more pain to pulse through my tortured body.t

 

 


	2. What are friends for?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra's badassness is still not explained and where the hell did that come from Asami?

 Seeing Korra there, arm at an unimaginably excruciating angle. Her tank now half white, half maroon from the hole in the shoulder.

 I've just warned Derrek about letting Korra go and a million thoughts race through my head. How am I going to stop this? how long before the police arrive? How long has Korra got left to live?

 "I didn't want to resort to this Derrek, however we both know how long this will last and who'll win." I exclaim cracking each of my knuckles and lowering myself into a stance that gives me the advantage of being slightly shorter and way, _way_ less bulky. I watch him closely as he ties Korra's uninjured arm to the back of her, all the while keeping his beedy eyes on me and his other hand circling her deliciously sculpted bicep.

 He throws her to the ground and it just fuels my anger further, to the point of charging him. I skilfully dodge his sure power filled swing and easily dance behind him punching a series of pressure points in his lower back. However before I'm able to finish the sequence, he's turned round and blocking my now sharp jabs. I back off a little to see what else he's got, but I already know what he'll do, after all he was my personal defence trainer that my dad demanded I learnt. I'm now thankful I did learn it.

 He goes for a low blow but misses and I realise a little too late that it was a faint because in the next half second his foots flying towards my face; I barely miss it and end up having to role away from him in order to keep my firm stance. I send a jab to his left buttock while he's still getting his balance back from the force of the kick and I grin a little as he groans from the force and positioning of my jab.

 I go to finish te sequence of jabs to his lower back, however he stops, stood still, motionless I stop myself from continuing and stare on in shock as he sways. Backwards then forwards falling over with a loud thump. Stood before his lifeless body was Korra. Her eyes watering from the pure effort it's taking for her to just stand there.

  I watch as she sways but before she's able to fall onto Derrek I'm at her back keeping her upright. I gently lower her to the ground keeping my much needed hand over her wound. I reach for Derreks shirt gently whispering little nothings in an attempt to keep Korra calm. I tear a good chunk of fabric off and start binding her shoulder with it wincing once or twice when Korra grimaces and groans from the pain.

 "Hey babe, hey how you feelin'?" I start running my fingers through her soft brown hair while my other is securely wrapped around her torso.

 She grins sadly, "I've bin feelin' better ut, beggar's canny be choosers can they?" I here Opal shouting from not so far away and I look up to see her head bob about in the steadily increasing mass of bodies blocked out by the wall of bulky men, I'm still surprised that they hadn't tried to attack me or Korra yet, but I think they know when to stop and when they know they can't win even if it is one to ten.

  I notice Korra's eyelids starting to bend and hurry to tell her to keep them open. "Korra. Hey Korra keep them open for me okay, I want to see your eyes. Your beautifully blue eyes." She smiles weekly and lets out a sigh, one of defeat and desolation. I stroke the back of my fingers along her cooling cheek.

 "Asami...I-I, I'm scared" She manages to whisper and I tighten my hold that little bit more.

 "Korra, you're going to be fine, you're not going to give up, most certainly not on me." I let out a sob having finally lost the strength to appear strong for her. A tear slides down my face and onto Korra's forehead.

 "ASAMI!" I look up to find Opal right infront of me having found a way to wriggle past the wall of men; I look past her noticing the crowd yet again, however they were deadly silent the only thing audible were distant sirens, traffic and one or two car alarms.

 "WHAT OPAL!" I shout having lost patience with the girl then whisper "I c-can't...I can't let Korra leave, she can't leave me." I manage to sob out looking down into slowly fading blue eyes.

 "Asami, calm down and look at her shoulder." - "I don't want to look, why would I purposefully look at something that's causing Kora so mu hurt, so much pain." I let out another small sob and find it odd how there's a cocky grin plastered on Korra's face and those slowly fading eyes were now brighter than ever.

 "Korra?" I look at her then out of the corner of my eye see movement under her tank, I look at her shoulder and gasp. A white and black ring had appeared on her bloodied skin and one half was glowing. "Korra? I-I don't understand what's happening." I start panicking, ripping the strap from her shoulder so I can see what's happening better. The wound on her shoulder was slowly closing and the white and black symbol, what looks like two tears, was now softly pulsing with light.

 "Sami, tis alright. The two spirits within me are helpin'." She softly whispers next to my cheek as I carry on watching the symbol pulse and the ever shrinking wound finally vanish beneath a light discoloured patch of skin. I feel her take in a sharp breath and watch as her chest shakes from the sudden oxygen intake.

 I'm still staring when I let out a disbelieving choking noise and turn my face to Korra's. She raises a hand to the side of my face and leans in cautiously not knowing my reaction. If she thought I was going to run off or anything like that she's sorely mistaken. I lean in and take her lips showing her all the feelings and emotions coursing through my veins this very instant. Disbelief, anger, shock, joy, love... _love_.

 "Korra, oh my goddess. I thought I' lost you ... I love you." I manage to choke out between sobs, clutching the girl as close to myself as I dared to in case I might hurt her.

 She smiles sweetly at me and repeats my words, sealing it with another longer slower kiss. By now I couldn't help but grin back into the kiss, tear drenched cheeks and unladylike snorts expressing the relief I'm feeling.

 "Eeermmm guys? I think we might want to hurry this along." I look up reluctantly to Opal seeing that the bulky men were growing restless from the amount of people scrabbling to get closer. The sirens were now much, much closer than they were a few minutes ago and I force myself to start getting up. Taking Korra with me, arms hooked underneath her knees and shoulders not trusting her for one minute that she'll be able to stand on her own.

 "At command" I shout knowing the guards will listen to me, even if I haven't stepped foot into the Sato household in over a year and I'd just dishonoured the family by kissing Korra. One being the fact that she's a 'rebellious commoner' and a girl. One of the men rush forward and scoops Hiroshi up while I look on."To movement of the Sato Mansion" With that they start walking pushing various people out the way. I spot Mako, Wu and Bolin stood there, mouths agape and I give them a week smile knowing how this must look. We carry on walking for a few more minutes, pausing only twice both of which two of the guards had asked to carry Korra, but I didn't trust them I didn't want them getting their filthy hands that have been lord knows where all over _my_ Korra.

 Yeah I might sound a little possessive but can you blame a girl when, her girlfriends been beaten to the point of death, her own dad's abducted her, beaten her, abused her and the only things in the world that can keep her grounded is her girlfriend and best mate.

 We ended up in an alcove of arched trees leading up to the Sato estate. I keep looking at Korra, who had passed out at some point half way up the pathway, I presume to exhaustion.

 We reach the entrance to which I thank the guards through gritted teeth and only allow Opal and the guard carrying my father in. I tell Opal to make sure the guard ties Hiroshi to the handles attached to the living room wall, used mostly for hanging stuff from, whilst I take Korra up to my old room which hadn't changed in the slightest and make sure she was stripped of her filthy clothing and was tucked snugly against the red stain duvet and pillows.

 I cast one last longing glance at Korra wishing I could be curled up behind her but knowing I had better things to be doing.

 "Thanks Opal, thank you Yue. I can take things from here." I watch the black clad man leave the room before turning to Opal then the man who had ruined the entirety of my childhood through his drunken violence. He was slumped forward on the chair that propped him up and I go fetch a glass of water offering one to Opal before pouring another and taking it back into the room.

 The water, to say the least, absolutely drenched him, his pristine hair now splayed everywhere and his shirt, waistcoat and blazer were sodden. He snorts then shouts "WHaaaaa...oooohhhhooooooooh." He squints at me, "Asami, what are you doing. You should know to respect your elders, especially your father." I just stare on in shock, again before leaning down until I'm right in his face and reply.

 "Fuck you, you old coot."


	3. What the hell, what the hell, what the hell, what the hell......!?

 She places me on silk maroon sheets. I'm barely awake when she helps me strip then gives me a hand at shuffling further under the covers. I watch through gradually closing eyes as she stops at the door and casts a glance back towards me, the way her hand's curled around the door frame is reluctant as she finally exits leaving me alone to fall asleep; just wishing for her to be here, next to me, wrapped in my arms while I'm wiped out from exhaustion.

***

 The look on the old man's face was priceless. At first it took him a while to register what I'd just said, so... confusion, then realisation at my use of words, oh, then came the irritation _what a surprise_ , to top it off he finishes with anger. I just stand there resolute, waiting for him to react a little more ... _verbally_.

 "How dare you speak to your elder, no your father like that, what would your mother thing?" I start to laugh at him, at his cheek. How could he speak of my mother like that. He stares at me confused.

 "How dare me? Well, _excuuuse_ me for being a loner of a child, for being _abused_ as a child, for being _parent less_. I'm sorry my frustration and anger towards you and your worthless little life and feelings has finally snapped. Sorry my _mum_ would never have let you treat me like you have, SORRY MY MUM'S DEAD!" I accentuate each word with a punch to whatever body part was closest. A punch to the gut caused him to start coughing but I didn't stop not until I felt my eyes tear up from shouting at him.

 I whisper just loud enough for him to hear now, "Sorry for being driven away from home because of my own _father_ , sorry for falling _so_ _hard_ for a girl, sorry you're no longer any type of guardian to me." I let the tears fall freely allowing my dad, no HIroshi, HIroshi see me fall apart, see what he's done to me. I suddenly see anger and pound relentlessly into the ground knowing that if I'd hit Hiroshi he would certainly not survive the amount of force behind each punch, I punch until my fists are bloody and raw and the polished wooden floor's drenched in my blood and a crack had appeared in the seemingly flawless woodwork.

 I'm eventually comforted by Opal wrapping her arms around me and whispering everything's going to be alright as I try to regain my composure.

 After finally letting the majority of my frustrations go I look up to see the man who'd ruined my life staring at me in shock. I don't see a trace of regret, sadness or shame on his face just shock.

 "Do you realise what you've just done? That wood was from ancient redwood trees found in Californian forests. Do you realise how much that costs?" I stare at him in disbelief, I let my body slouch defeated from his reaction.

 "You are unbelievable." I say slowly getting to my feat, I walk to the kitchen in a weird trance and rummage through multiple draws trying to find, aha found it.... I pull out a sharp carving knife and test it's edge. I grin to myself and slowly make my way back.

 "Asami? What are you doing." I carry on pointing the knife to Hiroshi and he finally shows how frightened he is. I keep grinning, grinning like a maniac as the mass expanse of room slowly decreases. "Asami. You don't want to do this. Hey Sams?"

 I shove Opal out the way when she tries to block my path, I carry on inching my way closer until I'm able to just about touch his face with my knife, my nice shiny new knife.

I hear Opal scurrying behind me but pay no attention to it as the point of the blade starts making a mark across his cheek drawing a light speckling of blood where I'd just cut.

 "It's time you learned the torture, the torment, the worthlessness I felt, I still feel. I still don't get how you can do that to your own daughter but each to their own I guess." I grin even wider and completely ignore Korra's protests from behind me.

 The blade suddenly jerks up and I cut his bindings lose allowing him to flop forward into the spot where I'd pummelled the ground far too hard. I then feel strong firm arms enclosing me, enclosing my arms and torso in a backwards ear hug. A long breath is exhaled beside my ear and I grin at the body of Hiroshi trying to crawl away from me.

 "ohmygoddess Sams, I though' you'd killed 'im. *I shake my head* Lets get ya cleaned up shall we." I swiftly turn around in the circle of her arms and shake my head again. She looks at me puzzled, that cute expression of bewilderment and slight cock of her head.

 I smile before replying letting the palm of my hand rest on her neck. "I'm going to call the police on the bastard and then he'll see where he's gone wrong in his misserable little life. Did you hear that Hiroshi?!" I speak up a little to make sure he'd heard me and then turn to see what eh was doing.

 He'd passed out in the middle of the floor leaving a trail of the blood from my fists behind him. "I thought you hadn't killed him?" Korra worried as she runs to his side. She rolls him over and chekcs his body, coming up with the single scratch beneath his eye, she turns to me puzzled. I watch as her eyes trail over my body and stop on one of my fists then the other then the floor then back. I hear a gasp come form her as she gets up to hold my palms in hers to inspect my knuckles.

  "It's nothing Korra." I swat away her hands but she's relentless in trying to keep them in hers.

 I notice Opal move from the doorway, making her way over to us and I turn to look at her letting Korra win and inspect my hands further.

 "Do you guys want me to go, get a cuppa or somethin?" I smile at her and shake my head again.

 No, it's alright Opes, plus if you went into that kitchen you'd never find your way back. Either that or the massive pots and pans would eat you." I suddenly inhale sharply when I feel something cool against my knuckles. I look down to see damp cloth covering them.

 Korra had gone into the bathroom, found a cloth and then soaked in what like 30 seconds. She's concentrating so hard on keeping the cloth on my knuckles that she doesn't realise until a little too late that I'd dipped down to kiss her. "Thank you" I whisper beside her ear once I'd broken the kiss. I lean back to see her cheeks tinted red and I giggle at the cuteness.

 "Say Opes? *She hums in recognition* How's about once I've phoned the police and all this crap concerning Hiroshi's over, why don't the three of us go to bed. I've got spare PJ's in my room. Heh it'll be like a sleepover." I can't resist doing a little victory dance at having my first sleepover while the other two just watch on bemused.

 I walk to the phone, pick it up and try dialling in those three simple numbers. However I give up after the third try because my hands are still shaking from the adrenaline, and the pain in my knuckles starting to grow from a background throb to a sharp burning sensation as the adrenaline wears off.

 Korra walks up behind me and wraps her arms around my waist, I let her prize the phone out of my hand and just relax into her soothing touch. Too much has happened in one day. Far too much for three sixteen year olds to go through on their own, too traumatic.

 Especially seeing as one of them seemingly has super powers, the other's too calm and myself almost killing someone.

 I intertwine my fingers into Korra's that were at her hip while my other hand moves behind to grip her hip, just letting myself the peace and quiet of the moment.

 When Korra was done speaking to the police she hung up and retracted her hands to go make sure Opal was alright. I take the opportunity to really appreciate my girlfriends behind in those trousers and make my way upstairs to get Pyjama's ready for the other two.

 Knowing Korra doesn't really wear anything to bed I get a pair of red boxers *come one, everyone has some form of phase and mine was wearing boxers, sports bras and converses* and a white tank top. I get Opal a green silk nightie and myself a red silk nightie with a little bow on both shoulder straps.

 I go back down stairs in my nightie to see the police had been and gone and the other two were on one of the many couches chatting. Korra had shed her tops, leaving her in bindings and Opal was still wearing everything, thank the lord. I spot the little pile of clothes Korra had left next to the couch they were sat on and decide to just throw the tank away and stick the flannel in the wash.

 I did notice that all the servants weren't there and the butler 'Yaki' also wasn't there. Seems Hiroshi was expecting something big to go down then. I walk back into the room and grab Korra and Opal by their waistbands and lead them upstairs where I get comfy in the middle of my bed and wait for the other two to get ready for bed.

 I feel the bed dip at the same time either side and sigh in content when, one side firm, warm, strong arms wrap around my waist and a chin settling above my head while the other side, a head came to rest on my shoulder with a hand over my stomach.

 To say I slept fitfully that night is a bit of an understatement.


	4. Oh guys, I havn't the slightest what to name this chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaki appears and Korra's parents are amazing.

 I awake to the light tapping on the bedroom door. Strange, I could have sworn everyone was out, at least according to Asami. I open my eyes fully and squint from the bright light pouring in through the curtains.

 "'ello?" _damn it_ , my voice cracks slightly from under use and I clear my throat ready to attempt it again; however before I can do so the door slowly opens and a middle aged man with sleeked back hair and full fancy attire pops up, I close my mouth instantly, nudging Asami awake.

 She murmurs and mutters once or twice while trying to sit up and see what the commotion’s about.

 I watch her, then a grin appears and a warm hi comes from her which then wakes Opal. "Yakiiii. So nice to see you." _Yaki_? I look back to the man, who appears slightly flustered.

 "Yes lady Sato, however seeing as you have... _guests_ , I will go and make a little more breakfast." He smiles and leaves, closing the door behind him. I turn to Asami brow raised. She looks at me back and a smirk plays at the corners of her mouth.

 "Hey Korra, you might want to check yourself before you let someone in next time." I look down confused and notice my top no longer where I'd left it last night. I quickly scan the room and see it clutched in Opal's hand; I also notice my boxers on the floor to the side of the bed. _Wait boxers?!_

 I glance under the sheets and just as I'd suspected nothing's there. I slap a hand to my forehead and sigh, crossing a single arm over my chest and hooking it into the crook of my other elbow.

 "Well..." I say slapping my hand down into my lap under the sheets and go to reach for my discarded underwear.

 However when I reach out legs sprawled to keep my balance and my other hand gripping tightly to the covers I feel a hard pinch to my rear and I'm sent straggling over the edge of the bed landing with my legs in the air and my hand clenched tightly around my boxers.

 Asami looks with a smirk, over the edge of the bed and I glare at her, she just laughs harder tugging on Opal to look as well and she laughs too. _Honestly, what's wrong with these people._

 I humph and tug my undergarments on whilst still lying on the floor. "You two're impossible, seriously." I say getting up and leaning down to peck Sami on the lips.

 "Yeah and you two are so cute it's almost disgusting." Opal comments as she gets up as well, leaving Asami in the bed observing the two other occupants of the room.

 Yaki comes back in with a trolley of food and smiles warmly at the room's occupants. He turns to Asami and bows before leaving the room backwards. "Yaki! How many times have I told you not to do that?" I can hear a muffled shout in response from the other side of the now closed door.

 "It doesn't matter how many times you tell me Lady Sato, however it would be improper of me to not address you properly." Asami smiles, shakes her head and looks down into her lap.

 "Well, I'm starvin' I wonder what 'e's brough'. Smells delicious though." I grin at Asami and make my way to the mini banquet.

 I lift multiple shiny lids and come face to face with: Perfect soldiers, boiled eggs, salmon and cold meat, cereal, a massive range of pastries, fruit  and a variation of juice's.

 I look to Asami then back to the food then at her again. "'Ave I already told you I love you?" She giggles and starts towards the mini banquet, however I stop her by putting a hand up and gesture for Opal sit down as well; by pointing at her then the bed and so on until she got the gist. She does and snuggles up to Asami and reclines into the mountain of pillows, pulling the covers up to just below their breasts as well.

 "Now. We 'ave all this 'ere, what'd everyone like?" I ask pushing the trolley a little closer to the bed.

 "Oooohh our very own topless waitress _purrrfect_. Please may I have the croissant, strawberry yoghurt and the bowl of watermelon please?" I look quizzically at Asami.

 "The _whole_ bowl?" She needs and I shrug handing her the requested foods.

 "Opal?" - "Erm... A pear, scone's and the erm what's that thing called?" She points to the salmon on the bread.

 "Oh, Salmon en-croute, of course coming right up ma'am." I put on my best posh accent and bow to Opal sliding a hand behind my back. I hear them both giggle and I smile myself. Distracting them from yesterday's happenings was a good thing to do right now, after all I don't fully understand myself right now.

 Having handed Opal her food I sit in the edge of the bed with all the fruit's in my lap and I eat all of them. From oranges to nectarines, to dragon fruit and start fruit it's all there and I scoff the whole lot.

 Once I'd finished my banana I look up to see Asami sat there staring at me in shock while Opal watches her grinning. "I thought you'd seen her eat?" Asami shakes her head and I blush having just realised I must have eaten like a pig.

 "Sorry if I've put ya off, I really need ta learn ta ea' slower." I chuckle and slap an ashamed hand to my neck.

 "Korra. I don't care if you've just eaten all of that in record time, you're being yourself and it's a relief. My whole life has revolved around trying to be proper." She smiles at me and I smile back.

 Opal interrupts it by coughing embarrassedly. Oh Opal, you little cock blocker you.

_I'm a barbie girl_

_In a barbie world_

_So fantastic_

_Made of plas-_

 Goddess damn it, my phone's started ringing. The other two laugh at my ring tone, to which I scowl and go to answer it anyway.

 "Yello?" I'm met with a few seconds of silence before my mum's shouting suddenly floods the line, causing me to move the phone away from my ear.

 "Mum, Mum! Calm down, now, what's the problem?"

 "You, that's what. Where the 'ell are you? I've been worried sick, so has ya dad, but mostly me." I roll my eyes having realised I hadn't told her where I'd be. Although I live alone and I basically own the flat anyway.

 "Mum. I'm a' Sami's with Opal and Sami. Don't panic I'm fine." I smile as a sigh of relief is audible down the line before she speaks again, calmer this time.

 "Okay, so, where's Asami's an I'll drive us up there to check on you guys."

 "Mum, I'm living on my own in a fla' in one of 't' most dangerous places in town, we're fine." I smile at her disapproving tut.

 "I'm still coming anyway where are ya?" I look to Asami wondering where this mansion actually was and she gestures for me to give her the phone.

 "HI? Mrs Walters? Yeah, hello." I look at Asami confused as to how she knew my surname. "Do you know the hill behind the leisure centre? Yeah that one. There's a road around the side of the centre where you'll see a gravel path underneath eucalyptus trees leading up to a big almost castle like structure. Yeah there. Yeah, yep, yeah then turn left. Yeah okay, see you in a bit." She hangs up and looks at me probably wondering why I'm staring at her in shock.

 "Oh my spirits Sami, oh my spirits, ya've just invited me parents to your 'ouse. Is it too soon, is it gonna be alright, how're they gonna react to your dad. Hang on, they migh' be able ta give us answers. Wait is there a doorbell? Opal! We need to get Asami ready. Oh my goddess, oh my spirits, ohmygoddess." I start pacing about, at the foot of the bed stroking a few fingers over my chin in thought.

 Asami stops me, turns me to face her and kisses me. Like full on rough, teeth clashing kinda kiss, infront of Opal as well. But it shuts my thoughts up and I just melt.

 "Calm down Korra, there's no need to get so hyped up about it, if anything I should be the one freaking out right now not you. Now calm down, sit down and turn that frown upside down." I do as told not wanting to get on the wrong side of the Sato and watch her patiently as she floats about the room in search of clothing.


	5. That did not just happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooohhh Korra finds out what's going down from Tonraq and there's a lot of position changing going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't incorporate how to get the scene down properly so I just do a flashback from four year old Korra's point of view, where the ***** are. P.s. sorry if it's a crappy chapter, due to crimbo, my friend's boyfriend and other crap on my mind in general.

  
 The door bell rang, but not just your ordinary cheap high pitched monotone, it was  full on proper bell that practically shook the house, no mansion and made me jump half way across the room before Asami stops laughing enough to say it was the doorbell and not someone trying to bulldoze a wall over.

 "YAKI, COULD YOU GET THAT PLEASE!?" An answering 'YES MA'AM!' came from somewhere else in the building and not long after the door to Asami's living room opened.

 Her living room was full of shabby sheek stuff, including that of: a desk, massive leather chair, basically mini library (it has three floors 'three flipping floors') two large four seater leather sofas a cinema sized TV and multiple side boards and small tables holding flowers and vases.

 Behind the butler were my parents who were looking round in amazement until their eyes laid on me. "Korra." And there's the warning tone telling me I'm in for a right scolding.

 Yaki exited leaving the two adults stood just infront of the door with me Opal and Asami sat on one of the humongous sofas. It almost seemed like my parents didn't want to move anywhere at first until Asami gestured to the other sofa.

 "Please Mrs and Mr Walters, take a seat. Would you like a drink of biscuit?" Asami's hostessing skills are as strong as ever but it gets them to move if slowly and more like zombies whilst still taking in the huge mansion, being careful to not fall over anything.

 By the time they'd sat down Yaki had been and gone with enough tea for ten, and Asami had sat more forward on the sete. She was curled into my side, arm slung round her shoulders, with Opal curled into hers. When she leant forward me and Opal groaned in protest but didn't take action when she gave us stern looks.

 "Before we begin. Korra, can you please tell us when you're going to have sex. It's quite the shock when Opal here, *Mum gestures to Opal* comes back saying 'I would recommend earplugs', And we end up leaving because of certain sounds emanating from behind your door!" I stare at mum in shock, slightly embarrassed at the fact my OWN PARENTS HEARD ME HAVING SEX! I do kind of feel sorry for them though, and Opal, but Opal can sod off.

 I groan and slump back into the sofa covering my face with both hands. It was one time, one time.

 I look to Asami who'd turned bright red and was looking at her feet. Well it isn't just me that's so utterly embarrassed by this. Especially from my own parents. Goddess I'm such an idiot sometimes.

 "Mum, please. Can we not discuss this?" My mum gives me a stern eyebrow raised look, letting a 'you what now?' come across. I groan again and lean forward, my elbows on knees face in hands.

 "I don't want to hear any more groans either. It keeps taking back to that night, please stop." I cringe at the awkwardness and sigh rubbing my face before lifting my head to look at both parents.

 "Right, can you two please tell me what's 'appenin' an' why I'm able to impersonate Jane Blonde and withstand a tazer?" Their faces fall and my dad clears his throat before answering.

 "We knew it was only a matter of time, well, I might as well tell you." He looks to my mother then back to me, Asami and Opal.

 "We always thought you were special, like any parent would, when you were born. You were a healthy normal baby, that is until we discover your kind nature. Now before you start rolling your eyes at the cheesiness of it all, this is all true. I can't just come up with a story that seems practically impossible. Now Korra, as you well know you like to help others, to want to make others lead better lives to help in any way you can. You're an immensely empathic girl and you know it. As does Asami and Opal." He clasps his hands together after nodding to my girlfriend and best mate.

 "When you were around two and a half we discovered you could push your body to extents no two and a half year olds should, and let me tell you, the amount of times I've been called into your nursery to get you down from buildings or trees, are extensive to say the least." He gets a chuckle from the rest of us and continues his story.

 "Then when you were around four or so, you'd just started school, making many friends, leading a normal life. Then a group of about five or so men dressed in black and red, come into one of your morning assembly's and interrupt your headteacher. Now, I know you're not going to remember this before you ask, you'll find out why in a moment." I close my mouth again before I ask my question.

 "Your mother and I were still in your school by chance talking to your teacher outside the school hall doors. They walked past us, we were sceptical about them at first, but we carried on our conversation until all the students and teachers had gone silent in the hall. Turns out the men were wielding, in a sense, light-sabers. You know cattle prods but not. We were watching from the other side of the door, hidden by the curtains there, and the following happened." He shuffles a little closer to the edge of the sofa leaning his elbows on his knees, mimicking my own gate. My dad seems lost in the moment, almost reminiscing what happened.

*****

  _Those men are here again, they keep coming into my school, look around then go again. Every time they get here during lunchtime. I'm always out on the playground with the other kids, having fun, playing, but when they come they look at me, then go. Like I'm a sight to see._

_But this time, they stopped my assembly, I hate assembly’s but I quite like the songs they play. The music teacher always plays on the piano and I like making words up for fun._

_The men stop at the front after moving the headteacher out of the way and just stand there. Then they reach into their coats and pull out long sticks. The sticks light up and you can hear the crackle coming form them. I'm sat near the front so I can hear it better but then one of them looks at me, then prods the guy next to him. They both looks at me and on of them wants me to come forward, he has his hand up and waving it towards himself, so I comply._

_I walk past all my friends and almost trip up at one point because of my stupid feet._

_I get there and they all turn to look at me. **"Are you Korra Walters?"** That's a stupid question, of course I am, why wouldn't I be. I nod.  
_

_I feel a hand grab my upper arm, and it hurts, like a vice has just been wrapped around my arm. He digs his fingers in and I hate him already, because he's hurting me, I look up at the man and he has a big ugly scar down one side of his face._

_" **Ow, you're hurting me**." I say then another arm grabs me. _

_" **Come quietly and it'll hurt less, you little** brat." He hisses beside my ear. No-one's ever been mean like that before. I don't like this so I yank my arm forward and the guy who grabbed me first falls forward. Ha you weren't expecting that were you?_

_I punch the other guy in the stomach and run, I jump up onto the climbing equipment shoved to the side and jump again pushing off of the wall to reach the windows at the top. There's a little ledge on it so I crouch in there while the men stand there unable to get to me. I'm about seven metres up, the hall is big, because we've got the biggest primary school in the whole town._

_I watch them trying to reach me, I look around at the teachers and students who were stood sat there in shock. I see my parents on the other side of the door and wave thinking this is a test._

_" **This is borin'** ," I mumble, loud enough for a few people near me to hear. I'm still squatting when I move around the ledge, swinging from window to window. The mean men try to keep up but they can't and I laugh at them. " **Come an' catch me** " I sing to them._

_Eventually I get bored of that too so I jump down and wait for the out of breath, mean men to catch up. They get to about two steps away from me before I'm launching myself at them._

_They try to move but two of them didn't see me coming and end up falling to the floor after my feet hit them in the face. I hear a crunch and decide they're dealt with and turn to the last three._

_One of them comes forward, crouched fists up and I smile at him. He's confused for a second but a second too long, before my fist connects with his face as well and that leaves the last two._

_They walk forward at the same time and I get ready, after all, this is child's play. They lunge for me and I jump, high enough to dodge the attack. I then land on their back and jump off pushing them forwards as I land on both feet facing them once I'd turned in mid air._

_They come at me again, but this time I punch them in the guts, they were at the perfect height for me to punch. I start talking after each punch, followed by a loud umph. " **You**. *Punch* **Are.** *Punch* **Mean**. *Punch* **People**!" I punch once more lower down. I watch them both fall over and run to my mum and dad outside._

_*****_

"Yeah you were little fighter, who got bored easily. It took you about ten minutes to get bored then just a fifth of that time to actually take them down. The looks the teachers had were priceless." My father was laughing so hard tears were starting to form in his eyes. My mum was chuckling next to him and Asami and Opal were smiling. I'm confused as to why I don' remember this and my dad notices and quietens down gesturing for the others to do so as well.

 "When we walked into the hall after you'd taken them down, we picked you up and took you to Tenzin. You know, the guy that runs that weird book store on the corner. *I nod* Well he's the one that directed us to the white lotus. Tenzin knows them because his dad used to be a major part of their swat team and everyone there knew who he was because of all the stuff he did for them. Like helping to move multiple sandbags during floods, managed to convince the fir-nitrons leader - Zuko to see the brighter side of things and recruiting the beifongs blind daughter in the process who has the ability to see my clicking." I nod, Tenzin and his family became my second family when I went through bouts of depression when I was younger from being bullied for being 'too skilled' at any and every sport.

 "When you got to the white lotus' compound they gave you a chip, implanted it into the base of your skull, it gives you amnesia if you try to recount a time where you'd mix your extensive ability’s with every day life. Meaning you'd forget how to do it and only be allowed to apply a little of your skill to any task you conducted. Like sprinting and football. They said it would over ride one of two ways: 1 being it was getting old and 2 being an emotion of any form completely frazzles the chips memory board. In your case it was panic." I looked confused for a second before it hit me.

 "I panicked abou' losing Sami." I gasp, then turn to Asami and link hands.

 "As far as we know Korra, the organisation known as the red lotus, who tried to take you that day are still after you. The only way they haven't taken you so far is due to many trained members of the white lotus disguised as teachers in your current school. I'm not going to say any names because there might be anyone listening, but when you do to school later on you will start to recognise them." I stare in shock at my dad.

 This was just too much at once and I get up to pace, letting it slowly sink in. All my life I've been wondering why things felt slightly weird, or when I'd do a sport afterwards I'd feel a little fuzzy. Especially when I over exert myself and come first. They'd always blame it on too much movement and little oxygen getting to the brain, but now I know that's a humongous white lie, even more so than Santa.

 


	6. Sittin' an' waitin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira happens and so does Bolin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally had no idea as to what the hell to write for this chapter. Heh sorry for the late update and if it makes absolutely no sense...that's because I'm winging it with this story. :)

 It all seemed to go too quickly. The weekend past by in a blur, a blur of failed attempts at limits of her body and many times spent sat down helping her through the waves of nausea, as image and memory after image and memory raced through her mind.

 To say it was slowly killing me was an understatement, the only respite I got from watching Korra suffer was when she was curled into my side in bed.

 But now it was Monday and school was slowly looming into view through the windscreen of my car. Hiroshi had kept not just my bedroom in tact, but my own garage as well. Everything was left untouched and so I had to wipe the dust off of everything.

 I glance to my left and see Korra slouched back into the car seat, arms crossed over her chest and a small unintentional pout on her lips. Seriously cute.

 I had stopped off at her flat before going to school, so that she could get changes. If we walked in in our own clothes we'd be expelled ... Not good.

 Opal had stopped in the car with myself, whilst we watched Korra's silhouette run around in her flat. I made opal look away when she took her shirt off right in front of the window, she had no bra or bindings on underneath and to say my face went red is an understatement.

 It wasn't long after when she reappeared jogging down the steps, rucksack in hand. She jumped in and fastened her seatbelt in one go. She then said, still out of breath. "I really... need ta ... exercise more. Heh" Me and Opal both turn to look at her, eyebrows raised.

 "You? with a six pack and can lift me and Opal and everything else simultaneously?" Korra shrugs, nodding her head side to side and lifting her hands up.

 "Meh, dunna mean me stamina's that good." Opal snorts and I turn red, she realises her mistake and looks horrified. "NOT like that, goooddddd get your-ead out 't' gutter." She sighs and reverts back to her grumpy state from earlier.

 I turn back to the road still blushing and giggling and just generally still slightly distracted from the fact the Korra had lifted her shirt up to reveal her abbs, and was now poking and prodding at them, muttering to herself about flab and evil Asami and Opal.

 I drive for a few minutes before realisation hit me, "I don't actually know where I'm going Ope." She giggles.

 "Go right at the next junction, then left then left again at the lights. We should end up in a more rural area compared to town." I nod and follow her directions.

 "Is that it there?" I point to a small lane leading up to a fairly large cottage, which had smoke coming out of the chimney.

 "Yep." She pops the p and when I turn the engine off she gets out and does exactly the same as Korra although she doesn't get changed right infront of the window this time.

 I turn to Korra, eyebrow raised as she roots about in her bellybutton. "You know, I have tissues in the side pocket for that....." She looks at me surprised and quickly pulls her shirt back down embarrassed.

 I laugh at the sudden abashdness that spreads over her and lean over the gear stick and handbrake.

 My lips barelly far enough away from her ear, "I still can't believe your parents heard us." I lean back enough to gage her reaction and it was priceless.

 At first she just stared wide eyed at me, trying to recall the time, she obviously remembers it when she clears her throat and covers face with a hand. The tips o her ears had turned red.

 I let my hand reach out fir hers, interlace our fingers over the centre of the car and let my other hand reach over; slowly pushing past the hem of her shirt and lightly scratching her abdomen.

 A sweet moan escapes her and I smirk.

 "Guys? If you're gonna car fuck, please make sure I'm not gonna be 'ear when you do." I snort in laughter as Korra shrivelled even further into herself trying to hide herself away from me and Opal, who was leaning on the door, head stuck through the window. 

 She laughs once before skipping to the back-seat door and yanking it open, slides in leans forward so that her head sticks through the gap inbetween the two front seats.

 "So....who's ready for school?" She sings prodding at Korra's sides while I watch her do so, grinning away at the annoyed groans.

 "Sod off Ope. Too mush 'as 'appened I'm not in the mood." Opal carries on and I help tickling under her knee. It's super ticklish there and I can't resist.

 After a good few minutes of tickling Korra we set off again, this time actually going in the direction of school.

*** 

 Asami had dropped me and Opal off infront of school; which is where we currently are, waiting for her to come back after parking her car.

 She eventually reappears walking round the corner of the school followed by Mako and Bolin, who upon seeing Opal ran forward and gave her a bone crushing hug.

 I smile at the exchange and then smile at Asami. "Sooo.....what you guys been up to?" Mako asked after he'd just reached me, Opal and Bolin.

 "Oh not much, not much." I shrug and pout. "Just the old, saving your girlfriend from getting kidnapped crap. And having to discuss the fact that my parents heard us having sex." Mako snorts and bends of double from laughing while Bolin stands rigid, a concerned look being passed from me to Asami and back.

 "Wait, what did happen in the end" I hear Asami sigh, we both knew one of the brothers would ask but didn't realise it'd be so early. Well it didn't help with me announcing it anyway but still.

 "Long story short, Asami punched the floor, Hiroshi got sent to prison and we discovered why I basically, am Jane Blonde." I take in a deep breath, saying all of that in one go took the wind out of me.

 Mako had stopped giggling now and was stood next to Bolin, confused and worried. "Sex?" Bolin looks from me to Asami nodding with an indifferent pout on his lips.

 He then grabs me by the arm, yanks me away from the others and whispers into my ear, "Nice one Kor, didn't know you had it in you. Fwarrr if I had her in my bed, but I've got Opal so." I shove him away playfully, pulling a not so serious disgusted accusation at him.

 Looking over our shoulders at the clearing of throats, we see Asami, arms crossed and Opal hands on hips both with an eyebrow raised and looking expectantly towards us. Mako on the other hand looks as confused as ever, his eyes flicking between us two and the girls until he spots someone to out left and runs over shouting "HEY!"

 We all turn to the person he was heying at and see Wu jogging towards Mako at the same time. They embrace with Mako twirling WU around and ended up snogging in the middle of the car park infront of many other students and the teacher on duty.

 Me and Bolin walk back to our respective others and Wu and Mako do too, if after a few more minutes of feeling each other up.

 "So, today, shall we meet up at lunch? same place?" I ask making sure the other five had heard.

 I get a response of hums and I nod in acknowledgement. Bolin hums a little too loudly then turns it into an unmistakeably sexualised one to which he got a punch to the arm, and a warning glare as the others laughed out of confusion.

 "Alright guys." I glare at Bolin again, "see you at lunch", we part ways, Bolin following Asami to mechanics, me Opal and Wu to English and Mako to logics. Which is really weird if you ask me, but then again it makes sense if he wants to become a detective.

 English passes slowly. I keep chucking bits of paper at Opal from across the room, who stares at me because she actually wants to pass English. Wu gives me the silent treatment because he's sat next to me. When I first met him he was very assertive and kept flirting with me, I kept saying I'm gay, like gay as fudge but he wasn't having any of it; until he met Mako anyway.

 "Miss waters, can you tell me how Jack progresses through the chapters please?" Damn it, she keeps catching me off guard when I'm trying to catch Opal's attention, well she seems to like doing that so she's probably trying to catch me out.

 Now what was she saying oh yeah, "Erm..." She raises an eyebrow ready to issue a C3 but I beat her to the chase, "Well, 'e starts off as this head boy and choir leader an' tries ta impose his authori'y from 't' moment they all regroup in the assembly. His authori'y slowly exeeds that of Ralph by promising things, like meat and safety, but I think that's ridiculous cuz he beats the boys anyway, bit of a sadist but each to their own. Then 'is ego grows and 'e thinks he's king of 't' world by being in the rock cave whatsamadoohicky. He actually ends up killin' Simon 'cause he'd gotten the boys all riled up. Sooo yeah. Oh and he hates Piggy."

 The teacher stood there in shock, not expecting my answer, I grin at her. "Don't even get me started on Simon." The teacher shakes her head and turns back to the board writing down little bits here and there.

 I carry on chucking bits of paper at Opal and sketch a picture of Asami in the remainder of the lesson.

 I smile a tthe fact that I'll be seeing her soon in metal work and finish my sketch so that I can put my stuff away ready for the end of the lesson.

 The bell goes and I wait outside for a few seconds waiting for the lesson rush; the school was made for 300 boys back in the day but now it has over 1000 students and the corridors were like having three working ticket machines for the London underground.

 I grin as some guy tries shoving his friend into me, but I see it coming - with my super human abilities *wink* - and stop before he hits me, ultimately shouldering the wall and crying out from the jolt that runs through him, I laugh at him and carry on, making sure to trip his friend up in the process. It works and there are a few shouts as he blocks the corridor up.

 I might be small, but don't ever mess with me.

 I spot the obsidian waves ahead of me and push through the crowds infront of me, determined to reach her before lesson, whether it kills me or not.

 I just reach her, and am about to touch her shoulder when I see Kuvira walking next ot her, talking to her. The pair haven't noticed me yet and so I keep quiet wanting to hear what they're saying amidst the chaos of inbetween lesson time.

 "What about tomoz? I could do with a good bang, if ya know what I mean." I gasp, thankfully low enough to not draw attention to myself.

 Asami looks to her with a frown, "Please, just go away. I don't like you."

 Kuvira steps closer, brushing their shoulders together, "Go oonnn, ya know ya want to. Whadaya say. Tonight?" Asami looks down at her again.

 "Will you please go away, I don't care, you're a creep and I have Korra." I see Kuvira's face just fall, from 'charming' to angry. I see her face Asami completely, walking side ways.

 "What the fuck? You don't need her, what you need is me. At least I don't go around humping everyone I see, lord knows where she's been." Asami physically tenses, her words sharp.

 "WILL YOU FUCK, THE FUCK OFF!" Almost every head in the corridor had turned to the pair and the line was almost at a stand still.

 Kuvira presses forward, shoving Asami against the wall, "No, now, I'll give ya two options, no scratch that three I'm feelin' generous. A) come home with me. B) Go with Korra and then get raped by a fuckward, or C) Stay neutral and get beaten to a pulp later on. Now before I let you go, know this, your dad and I had an agreement, that if I got you, I wouldn't rat your dad out to the police about selling drugs and weapons to the red lotus." I had shrunk back into the crowd to carry on watching the interaction, I would go and stop it but I wanted to gauge Sami's reaction.

 "Or D) Which is Fuck.Off. Before I rip that grin of your face." Asami grabs her collar and lifts slightly, Kuvira remains indifferent, apart from the hand clamped around Asami's wrist.

 "Oh I'll take that as B) then? good I've always wanted t-" before she can say anything else, I'd grabbed her waist and flipped her over, making sure her heda hit the ground. She was dazed at first, trying to recall what had just happened. I heave her over my shoulder and shove into the empty technician's room.

 "You, are really getting on me nerves now Kuv." I prod a finger in her chest, hard. Asami had followed us in and was watching with a smirk on her face and arms folded.

 "Meh, she deserves it." I raise an irritated eyebrow at her.

 "No, she doesn't. No-one does, if someone walked around with 'kill me' on their forehead you wouldn't just kill them?" I regret my choice of words knowing what Kuvira would say.

 "Actually scratch that, you sick pervert. You're not gonna lay a finger on her, she's not yours, or mine, or anyone else’s for that ma'er of fact. Now, if I catch you doing anythin else even remotely annoyin', seriously Kuv you won't be able ta remember it." My hands had found their way to her neck and I'm now solidly pressing into her wind pipe. "Now, what are you gonna do?" She blinks and I lessen the force of my hands as she tries to speak.

 "Not fuck your bitch. But I can't keep promises about Jr doing it instead." She grins adn that's it, I apply much more pressure until she passes out. Her eyes rolled back into her head and I'm searching the little office for tape.

 I find some in a box and bind her up, covering her mouth with a piece, just in case.

 I dust my hands off and swivel back to Asami, "You do know you're going to get into plenty of trouble for this don't you." She prods a thumb over her shoulder to the face pressed to the glass.

 I roll my eyes and open the door, Jinora stumbling forward clutching three books to her chest.


	7. Lin Beifong's secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra accidentally delves too deep into Lin's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so, I haven't updated this story in ages. Seriously it feels like eons. BUt it's because I've been engrossed in another fanfic of Clexa that I'm writing; I just kept getting oads of ideas for each chapter adn I was like 'quick, must write now...' soooo yeah :)

 "Okay guys, you two need to tone it down a bit before chucky here-." She jabs her thumb at Kuvira, moaning as she comes to consciousness. "Is more of a dead chucky." I raise my hands in defence.

 "We was just tryin ta teach 'er a lesson." Jinora raises a brow at me, "And anyway, does she look even the slightest bit dead?" Jinora looks over my shoulder, pulls back and crosses her arms.

 "My dad won't like this, neither will Miss Beifong." To say I'm surprised is an understatement, I had never expected Miss Beifong to be one of the covert teachers. She was always grumpy and disliked by the students, she would scowl at them and tell them off even more angrily. But she'd always had a bit of lee way when it came to me and I always wondered why? why was she being nice, I'm probably the worst student to have anything in on time or completed on time yet she still would let me off the hook...but not without a good rant at me first.

 "Wai', you're in on this too?" I gesture to my head, she looks at me confused for a second, not understanding before her face softened and nodded.

 "Yes, we wanted to make sure you were completely safe, and that meant my mouth would be zipped." She demonstrated zipping her lips together for emphasis.

 Korra, I think the headmaster and Varrick are in on it too." I look to Asami despairingly.

 "You mean the crazy, off 'is rocker, science teacher?" She nods. "Oh god." I sigh and run a hand through my short tussled brown hair.

 I see Asami watch my arm and I grin, "Even after all this, you canny keep ya're eyes off me, can yeh?" She looks away blushing before tugging me and Jinora out the room and firmly closing it behind her. The corridors were now eerily quiet without the mass of student bodies pressing past.

 "C'mon, we need to get to lessons. See you later Jinny." With that we race off down the corridor not wanting to be any later for their next lesson than they already were.

 After an agonizing hour of tapping my pencil against the desk and staring at Asami's raven looks bobbing about every time she looked down to take notes, the bell finally goes and I slowly shove my stuff into my rucksack. I see Asami do the same, her looking back in time to grin and stand up.

 I reach her in the class room doorway, "Shall we go see Beifong?" She nods. "Lets."

 We traipse through the bustling school till we reach a miss L. Beifong's office and raptly knock three times. A gruff 'come in' ensues and I look reassuringly to Asami before stepping in.

 "Aaah, miss Waters and Sato. What can I do for you ladies?" She places the paper in her hands down and threads her fingers together, elbows on her desk and rests her chin atop, now intertwined fingers.

 "Erm, well." I hear the door shut once Id my way further into the small office, "Do you...do you know about this?" I point to my head, right where the chip should be according to my dad.

 She squints her eyes, and her face is placid for a few seconds before slowly nodding and leaning back in her chair. "Yes." She sighs, "I presume your father told you over the weekend?" I nod and feel Asami's palm slip into my sweat clad palm and give it a reassuring squeeze.

 "Well, I'm guessing he also told you the whole story and the reasons as to why you had the implant." I nod.

 "Mmmhhh, I will explain my presence in a more... _controlled_ environment." I nod and let out a long exhale.

“I presume you two have one last lesson before the end of school, no?” Asami nods. “Well, I'll meet you two at the front gates then.” With that she hurries us out her classroom door and closes it behind us.

We exchange a kiss, too short for my liking, but what can ya do? And part ways. I head to PE whilst Sami goes to media.

***

After an hour of kicking footballs at people and laughing at Mako's misfortune of falling face first into the astro-turf the bell finally goes, ringing out three consecutive rings..

I walk with Mako to where we'd find both Asami and Wu and wait whilst their teacher finally says they may leave. He's always slow at releasing all of his classes.

The moment Wu steps out the door he's smothering Mako with kisses all over his scratched face, his hands cupping Mako's jaw.

“Who did this to you baby?” He pouted and Mako sighs, rolling his eyes at Wu's mothering.

“It was Korra, it was an accident. It's all resolved now though.” Wu sighs himself, knowing what I'm like. I laugh loudly and slap him between the shoulder blades nudging him forward into Mako's arms.

I turn to Asami and hold my hand aloft waiting for her to takw it, she does and I proceed to turn towards the best exit. By now the crowds had rushed by mush faster than any other time of the day wanting to be out of the school as fast as possible.

“Well, we bet'er go. See ya la'er.” I wave a careless wave behind me, before dragging Asami along and out into the cool air.

The exit was fairly close to the pale blue fence surrounding the entirety of the school and spot Miss Beifong waiting angrily, arms crossed at the gate post. She spots us and scowls – probably annoyed at the fact we were rather late.

We jog over earning a disgruntled grunt and a raised eyebrow. “Took your time.” She stated, setting off at a fast pace towards the centre of town, presumably towards Tenzin's book shop. We jog after her, or more rather I jog after her, Asami having the long model legs she has just power walks.

We reach the store and Pemma's face turns solemn. “He's in the back with the kids.” She points a thumb towards the door and I see her and Lin exchange nods before she looks back down to her book.

We walk through the door and are met with Meelo sat on his father's face, whilst Ikki's slapping one of his hands into the ground and Jinora sits quietly in the corner with Rohan snoozing in her lap.

I have about two seconds before, “KORRA!” nope too late, the little girl's hurtling towards me and I'm bawled over before I could correct my stance, not using my abilities to do so. I hear Asami chuckle next to me and I laugh having finally come back to the family, who took me in as their own.

I lift my head high enough from my position on the floor to see Meelo wrap himself around Lin's legs and Jinora saying a quiet 'hi' in greeting.

The was when Meelo notices Asami, “Ooohh, well helloooo there pretty lady.” He tries to give of a disarming smile but ultimately fails and looks like a frog baring it's teeth – even though they don't have teeth. He struts over to Asami from his perch on Lin's leg and kneels. “How are you so beautiful?” Asami chuckles and kneels too.

“This beautiful lady is taken.” Meelo's face turns into disgust and stands.

“What man dares keep my lady from me?” He starts walking around the perimeter of the room, chest pushed outwards in a 'viscous' gesture.

I clear my throat, “Tha' would be me, Meelo.” He stops dead and spins towards me, scowl set.

“You? Over me? Ha I think we both know who's more handsome.” He stands tall and thumps a fist into his chest to prove his point. He then leans further towards Asami and whispers not so quietly, “Well, if you ever get bored of that one. Make sure to stop by and let a true man show you how he treats a woman.” I hear Asami cough trying to muffle a laugh, I aim a glare her way.

“Meelo, will you go away, we need to talk to Tenzin.” He looks suspiciously up at me, squinting his eyes before walking over to Asami, who had stood back up, and took her hand; placing a kiss on the back of her hand he holds it in both hands before turning away and exiting with Ikki in tow.

I sigh, “He'll never grow up I swear.” Lin grunts in affirmation whilst Asami chuckles.

“Heh, he's sweat.” Before she moves closer to me and whispers so I can hear her, “Bu I think we both, definitely know who exactley's the most handsome, muscly, sexy one here.” She proceeds to discreetly grab my butt and a wink and she's too far away for me to whisper back a retort.

“Well, lets get started then.” Tenzin extends the table tucked away in the corner and gets all to sit down, me, Asami, him, Lin, Jinora with Rohan and Pemma comes in to check if anyone wants tea, to which we all decline.

Lin folds her hands on top of the table and leans forward. “What do you wish to know?” I lean foraward, mimicking her position.

“Who are you? Where'd ya come from? How long have you known about my…abilities?”

“I'm Lin Beifong, the captain of an elite squadron within M.I.5 and posses the ability to feel my surroundings. Much like a bat and it's echoes. I come from Devon and have known about you since your parents first discovered your, innate capabilities. I am a long time friend of your family, and Tenzin's.” I nod, but I feel like she's holding something back from me.

“That's not everything though, is it? I feel like there's someone important your not informing me of.” I squint at her trying to read her, leaning back and watching her inner workings at a distance whenever she'd come into my classes saying 'just inspecting the level of teaching', but I knew she'd been watching me, burning her gaze into my back.

“Kya.” She gasps and I grin, leaning even more forward, who knew I could read minds. Well I say 'read' more like guess very accurately.

“Friend? Lover? Lost one?” I watch her reactions knowing I'm hitting the right spots. “Oh-ho, wow.” She can feel me racking her brain. I'd only just discovered I can do this, but I figured it's probably because I wasn't able to get into the state where my eyes would turn white, much like when I was four and fended off those attackers.

_She has a lover, an ability wielder too,s he'd gone missing. It was in the news in 1993, July, Tuesday the 7 tth. _

I see her eyes widen as I delve deeper into her mind, feeling and witnessing everything form that day, her thoughts, emotions, determination. 

_ She was taken during a mission, involving a gang, drugs and …  _ _a lone figure adorning blue tattoos._

_Lin had accompanied Kya and two men to assist in the gang's destructive path._

_A blue clad man, who was obviously the gang's leader, had the ability to stun those near him; he tried stunning the blue arrowed man but ultimately failed. Lin had been stunned instead and fell over, hitting her face on fallen rubble_ _-_ so that's how she got the scars.

She  vaguely sees through the flashback seeing Lin rub her hand across her cheek. Korra suddenly shot back and backed away from the table and those staring at her in shock.

“Oh god, oh goddess. Oh spirits I am sooo sorry. I shouldn't have intruded on your past, oh god.” I feel a warm trail on my cheek as I run my hands through the hair at the sides of my head. I was crying, crying because it was so emotional seeing her past the loss before I was yanked from the flashback, emotional for intruding on something truly intimate and personal. 

 Lin sighs and buries her face in her hands, obviously trying to surpress the feelings my little rampage had caused to surface after so long. "She's been missing since then, I've had two leads, both weak and they ended to dead ends. Whoever took her, obviously know what they're doing." I nod feeling slightly awkward, not knowing what to do; I had after all just scowered through my teacher's mind about matters close to her and far too intimate for a student to know.

 "Guys...am I the only one wondering, what the heck's just happened?" I look at Jinora, who had dropped her book somewhere through my mind combing session. Asami and Tenzin were staring at me incredulously

 "I have no idea, but I'm fairly sure he does." My attention's drawn to Asami's thumb, which was pointing out the window and to a middle aged man, with wild hair and beard to match, he was fairly podgy and adorned red clothes. His eyes were drawn wide and I run outside, causing him to take off.


	8. Recluse out of the blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shock and a boat house in the dark, not the best things to put together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been held down by GCSE's and LEXA'S SODDING DEATH!!!!! But all's well, kind of. p.s. I really can't be arsed to re-read it all tonight, so if you spot any mistakes it's probably because I haven't read through it yet, lol. :P

 I tore the back door down; leaving it in splinters in the door frame. I can distinctly hear Lin running after me - I know it's her because she's just shouted my name - and Tenzin, who I spotted after turning my head enough to see Lin when she yelled.

 "KORRA!" There ya go, point proven. I carry on regardless, quickly gaining on the man I'm chasing. - For such a big guy, he sure can move fast. - But not that fast, I'm almost upon him now.

 I carry on for a few more seconds before launching myself at him and bawl him over, a groan being pushed out from me landing on him, further expelling any air in his lungs.

 I throw him onto his back and pin him there with my knee above his heart and my hand at his throat, my other hand restraining a hand. "Korra, for god's sakes, what's wrong with you?" Tenzin appears next to me along with Lin on the other side.

 "What do you expect her to do?" That's Asami. Tenzin looks up, I can just barely see them in my peripheral vision, my sight aimed at burning holes though this guys skull.

 "Korra will you get off him please?" I shake my head, laughing a little at the absurdity of the request.

 "Ha, if you think I'm gonna do tha', think again pal." I squint my eyes at the guy. Lean further forward and growl at him, making him whimper and look up at one of the three standing over us.

 "Korra, if you don't get off my brother now I will use forceful measures." - Yeah like tha.....BROTHER? - I glance up at Tenzin then back down to the guy pinned beneath me. Ha whoever said being pinned by a lesbian was fun, they thought wrong. This guy's face's going red from the shear force I'm using on him.

 I look back and forth a few more times, trying to distinguish similar features. I guess he does kinda look, a _little_ , bit like Tenzin. The beard helps I suppose, and the massive eyebrows. "Meh" I mutter and role off him, he sucks in a loud breath and coughs a few times.

 I stand up and watch him cough a few more times before he pulls himself into a sitting position and looks up at Tenzin. "She's got quite the grip, I knew she was strong but phwaaarrr." I raise a questioning eyebrow at Tenzin who was slowly turning from red to purple to blue.

 "Okaaaaayy, Tenzin, calm down before we end up with half the garden missing and parent-less kids." Lin steps inbetween him and the guy, she's still gruff and sour as any other time, but this time she looks positively ticked off. We all watch him as he takes in one long drawn out inhale, his demeanour relaxing and face visibly discolouring.

 "Okay, so, Bumi, why are you here?" The man - Bumi - looks down at his lap and twiddles with his fingers, childish in a way. " _Bumi_."

 He looks up with a pout, sulking, before getting back to his feet and standing squarely infront of Tenzin. "I came here to ask a favour, well at least permission of sorts." Tenzin squints out of suspicion.

 "Whhaatt, what would that be?" He folds his arms, his foot tapping into the grass.

 "I kinda, I-I....well, erm......There's been a lead on Kya." All three of them stood shocked, me and Asami looking questioningly at each other and the three adults infront of us. Lin's face had fallen, her mouth hung open; more so than the other two.

 "Who's Kya?" Asami asks.

 Lin's the first to come out of the state of shock the other two are still in. Her eyes are tearing up. "She's, she was the one I lost, she's the one you saw. The one I lost to the man in blue."

 Tenzin steps next to Lin, "Tarlok, brother of Noatak. Kya's mine and Bumi's sister." All I can do is stare. They were all close to her, in one or another and it broke my heart, seeing them all broken, teary eyed. Lin's usual grumpy pizaz not there, replaced by sorrow and just utter sadness.

 Lin turns to Bumi quickly, her arms falling from the tightly tucked cross infront of her. "What's the lead?" Bumi's still in shock, not good with an angry Lin.

 "BUMI! what's the lead." He's still taking his time. "WHAT'S THE FUCKING LEAD BUMI?" She's about ready to punch him now, but he finally recovers his senses and reaches into his pocket.

 "We have an aerial view of where she could possibly be being hidden." He pulls out a map and a few black and white aerial photos. Lin rips them from his grip and studies them up close, scanning and re-scanning every millimetre of the photos.

 "It's of a boat house on the edge of Megget Reservoir in Scotland. We suspect it's there because it's blurred out on satellite and doesn't show on the map." Lin looks up at Bumi, hope clear in her expression.

 She takes off running, back into the house with me, Asami, Tenzin and Bumi following. She stops at the dining table and has already spread the map out, tracing her fingers over Scottish lakes.

 She suddenly stops, finger hovering over the specified lake and looks up at Bumi. "How fast can you drive?" He shrugs.

 "Not _that_ fast." She points to Tenzin.

 "You?" He shakes his head as well. "I drive slower than Bumi."

 "I can drive." Lin raises an eyebrow at Asami, she'd piped up from next to me after clenching her fists, obviously trying to gather the courage to speak up.

 "You? You're what? 16-17?" She nods and grins.

 "And you're forgetting the name _Sato_ Miss." Her grin widens, a devilish glint her eye. Lin smirks back.

 "Do you have one of your racing cars?" She nods. She brings up her hand and starts counting them.

 "I have, 1 1-seater, 2 3-seater, 4x4, vamped up van aaaannddd an extended black personal saloon 5-seater, I like to call Carmilla or Carm for short." Lin nods along.

 "Which ones the easiest to drive."

 Asami doesn't even blink before answering, "The van". She grins and cracks her knuckles. She heads out the door, hollering over her shoulder. "You'll need to keep up, if you want to tag along."

 I grin at my girlfriend's eagerness and jog after her, closely followed by the other three.

***

After shouting at Pemma whilst running through the store and out the door as to where we were going, we finally get to Asami's gate. Lin stares up at it along with Bumi and Tenzin. They obviously weren't expecting the Sato estate to be so enormous.

 She leads them up the path and towards the back of the house where Asami's personal garage hid. Her father's was much bigger and had it's own fence, it's on the other side of the mansion to Asami's and had an under ground lab where he could test engines and new models in secret.

 But all that having been said, Asami's garage was still big enough to fit three relatively large cars, 4x4 and a van in it, along with multiple tables, work-surfaces, her own _kitchen, and_ a personalised bathroom.

 She grinned again at the looks on the adult's faces, clearly impressed from the sheer size. I hadn't been impressed by it's size, more by it's contents. Just seeing Asami tinkering on little bits and pieces here and there over the work-surfaces or further modifying her cars on the ramp.

 Especially when she's finished on working on cars on the ramp and she's covered in grease and oil, and is just too hot for words.

 I follow Asami into the black saloon at the very end of the row of cars and giggle when it rumbles to life. Lin, Tenzin and Bumi all jumping in after me, with Lin sitting in the middle, the map splayed out over her lap.

 "Okay so, we're here" Lin points to a very road heavy area with a house symbol emblazoned above a large multi structure area. It read 'Sato estate and gardens'. Very rural.

 Take thee....M1. It allows us all the way up to Leads." Asami nods, revs the engine once after pushing the it into gear and takes off.

 We all shoot back into our seats, Asami's laughter filling the air and it's probably the most perfect thing I've ever heard. Her laugh, natural, caused by something she loves.

***

 When we headed out, it was just after rush hour, so the roads were as clear as anything and all the roundabouts were clear too. A journey that would take an average car about just over fifteen hours, took us seven.

 We got to the junction indicating Rotherham and Doncaster and Lin was quick to say 'left'.

 "Follow it up to the A1(M) up to Wetherby." Asami nods after looking in the mirror and giving a reassuring glance back to Lin.

 "We'll get there, we'll get there." Lin gives the rarest of smiles then goes back to reading the map.

 We make a few more miles, speeding through traffic lights and towns.

 "We're heading past Richmond now, take a left onto the A66, we'll go through Penrith and take the M6 there follow it up."

 We make it to Beattock and the weather is much more noticeably colder than down South, don't get me wrong there is sun just not very hot sun.

 "Take the A701 up to 708 and follow it. That should take us to Cappercleuch."

 The scenery now consisted of trees and mountains, much of it covered in a light layer of frost. It all looked the same to where I'm from but with a more mountainous view and route. There were dear, highland cattle, way, _way_ more birds of prey.

 It was gone past dark by now and if Lin hadn't shouted before hand they were almost upon the turning they needed to head towards the reservoir we would have driven right past it at over seventy miles an hour. Thank the lord there aren't many speed cameras around here.

 "Follow it round, you should go over two rivers, one of which will be the one....the one where we'll see if Lin's really there." Lin is clearly still shocked. If the pause and the crack in her husky voice at the end was anything to go by. I turn in my seat and can just about see Tenzin's hand resting on her knee. Probably the only thing Lin will let anyone do to keep her calm.

 The map was crinkled and had been discarded to the other side of Bumi, who was busy inspecting the passing trees and shrubbery flying past in the night air.

 I decide to keep upbeat and grin, "Hey, we're almost there." I wouldn't normally try reassuring an adult let alone one who was my head in school and is as hard as nails, but I've been inside her head, seen and felt what no-one else could ever think to feel and see.

 I look over the gear console at Asami, and I just about see her look at me through the corner of her eye for a fraction of a second, unwilling to take her eyes off the road for longer than that at the speeds we're going. I feel the car slowing and look ahead, seeing a sign, the writing on it illegible in the dark.

 She turns down the stretch of road slowly, not daring go any faster in case anything jumps out or if they even got the location correct. She does a thre point turn before reversing a little more until they were almost half way from the road entrance and the gate clear as day behind us.

 A relatively small building sat behind us, the road running past it and to a boating ramp. I look to Asami then the others and suck in a deep breath. "Well, best find ou' 'ow well me training's been doin'. If I have to use it in the first place." Lin's face falls slightly at the second part but I pass a reassuring smile back to her before yanking on the door handle and shoving the door open, hard. Asami 'tuts' at my cack handedness and I roll my eyes at the gesture. - Nothing like a bit of a slight play fight, before the actual fight aye - with that we slowly walk towards the building, cautious on what to expect.

 We pass many trees, eyes and ears playing tricks on us, the shadows twisting and turning, shaping themselves into the stuff of nightmares.

 All things considered, everywhere was peaceful, a calm had cast itself over the lake, the slightest of waves lapping at the banks and trees rustling in the wind, the moon high over our heads with the stars out causing vapour to poor from out lips as if we were e-cigs. Thankfully we were already in pretty warm clothes before being dragged here by Lin, - Not that I blame her, I'd do exactly the same if Asami wee in the same position - and we carry on, winding a path down the daunting road, bushes leaping out in the moon light and the building looking far too ominous for a simple boat house.

 "Okay" I whisper, stopping mere metres from the gate. "Me an' Asami this way." I point to the front of the building, along the little road. "You two thata way", I point to Bumi and Tenzin to go round the back, "And you, up there." I point to a set of ladders just around the corner of the building next to the back door where Tenzin and Bumi are going to go. "I'll quickly scou' round the sides of the building, everyone waiting for me to return to Sami." They nod in unison and I take that as my cue to surreptitiously creep along the tarmac, inching my way round scanning every nook and cranny, every slight noise and every mistook silhouette.

 The building seems relatively secure and I return tot he small group. "Okay, we got chains and bolts on the doors and nothing out of the ordinary around the buildin' itself." Lin looks almost disappointed but I shake my head, "But that doesn't mean, nothin's goin' on inside it though."

 I gesture for them to get into position, me one side of the door with Asami on the other on one side of the building. Lin almost up the ladders and the other two mimicking us round the back. I tug on the chains, quietly jingling them and look at Asami. "Ready? *she nods* 1...2...3..." I yank the chain off the handle, ripping the handle half way off the door as well and burst through the door.

 At first nothing's there while the dust still floats, but as my eyes adjust I see a man in black frozen to the spot and staring at me, stood infront of a figure slouched into an upright chair, their hair visible to the side from the way their head was positioned upon the set of bare shoulders.

 I growl and that pushes him into action.


	9. New neck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooohhhh, you naughty man you. hurts Asami, the woman stirs and Lin adn Korra are in states of distress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have updated this story in so lonnggggg. UGH I'm getting worse at this.

 In the blink if an eye the man clad in black had pulled a sword of some sort out. His thumb slipped to the handle and pressed a button causing the metal shaft to crackle with electricity.

 I push Asami behind me and step forward, falling into the fighting stance I'd been taught. I can vaguely see Bumi and Tenzin coming in through the other door behind the man, and a patch of light appearing as Lin pries the roof panel off.

 But before I can get too close, the man had brought a device to his lips and was now speaking into it. Whilst walking closer towards the figure in the chair. He cut the ropes, keeping his eyes trained on everyone and everything, holding the electrified blade dangerously close to the slouched form, preventing any of us from getting closer.

 By now the other three had made it far enough into the building to encircle the man, who was now hoisting the figure up and over a shoulder, too weak to resist.

 "Korra!" I look behind me to see Asami being pulled from my side by at least five other men clad in black. I look to the others who were also held captive by the black clothed clones.

 I start to growl, not liking the look of the trap. More of the black clad people filtered in through the gaps me and the others had made, seven of them going to circle the man and the figure hauled over his shoulder.

 Three gasps and one grunt were heard from where Lin was being held, and soon the sound of bodies hitting the floor followed. I look over at her, everyone in the room stunned. I notice her flick her wrist and a man holding Bumi fell, slumping to the floor with an umph, butt sticking in the air.

 "Don't just stand there, get her!" The man in black yells as he retreats further towards the open door at the back.

 A few more fall before they successfully detain her again leaving about twenty four or so left, five still holding Asami and three each holding Bumi and Tenzin. I'm still stranded in the middle and Lin trapped underneath a mass of about eight writhing bodies.

 Then everything freezes, no, not freeze, slow down. I watch as a single circular blade is flung from Lin and to the man holding the figure. I walk forward not entirely sure what's going on. Following the blade's slow path.

 The man was moving ever so slowly, but enough to get the figure in the blade's path, so, me being me, I snatch it out of the air and curse as it cuts my fingers. I carry on moving and soon find myself slicing the backs of all of those surrounding the man and the figure who I can safely say is a woman, although starved and showing far too much bone.

 Then as soon as the slowness had started it ended, leaving me stood about a metre beside the man and each of the bodies around him falling like clockwork. He stares at me, mouth agape, before turning his attention to the woman on his shoulder.

 "I told you of the consequences of doing that." He hisses, squeezing until a whimper erupts from the woman, before directing his followers to do something, what I don't know.

 I look around the room in time to see blades flashing, and digging into skin. I look to Asami who's neck had started to bleed from the pressure the woman was applying to the knife, another was held to her left wrist while one other held one to her hip, the point digging through her clothes and blood slowly seeping out to drench the cloth around the growing wound.

 I look to the man, internally screaming at what they're doing to 'Sami, "Listen, we don't really need violence do we? I mean, canny we just figure this out over a game of chess or summet?" I shrug trying to keep my internal screaming at bay. His eyes glint, knowing he's hit my soft spot.

 His hand gestures seem to beckon the ones holding Asami forward, half dragging, half carrying her to move her. She's yanked and pulled in all directions, at one point her arms bent a little too far and a loud pop echoes through the room and her face contorts into a grimace as she tries to contain a scream.

 "You leave her alone, you don't want her. She's useless!" Came Lin's muffled shout, the men move slightly as she strains against them. "What do you even want?" I watch him grin at Lin before looking to me, a mischievous glint in his eye.

 "No. No! You wouldn't."

 "Ah, Ah, Aaah. Yes I would." He walks forward, after leaving the woman lying on the floor in the middle of the ring of minions. I glare at him, wishing I could beam lazers out of my eyes, but that doesn't work and I watch helplessly as he squares up to 'Sami.

 He turns to me, reaching into his coat pocket and retrieving a flip knife. He grins and then turns back to Asami. I start running, Asami's whimpers and physical protests urging me on. However a few of his minions knock me off course, the only way they were able to do that was because i was too distracted by what he was doing to my girlfriend.

 I shove them out of the way, they go flying and smash into walls and crates. I carry on, the guy only turning around when his followers holding Asami start to look over his shoulder and at me.

 The room seems to last forever as I near him. He'd managed to turn around and was now holding a knife dripping with blood, his devilish grin spread like butter over his face.

 I suddenly stop, unable to move and his grin widens further. "You never thought I wouldn't have my own abilities did you?" He chuckles throwing the knife into the ground, where it stuck before stepping aside allowing me to see Asami.

 Her head was being held back by one of her captors revealing a ripped shirt and two bleeding lines from the sides of her neck and crossing over in the middle of her chest. They were deep and the blood was now dripping onto the floor. He senses my distress at seeing her hurt and takes advantage of my weakened state.

 I'm bent over, my back straining to snap in two as he keeps pushing, forcing me further and further until I scream and he lets me fall, my head hitting the floor. But, before he can carry on, I use the ability I discovered earlier to my advantage, grunting with the effort it took to do it at such a distance he stops, facing dropping.

 "Yakone." I manage to rasp out, further grounding him. "Noatak subdued him to let you go." I cough and unfurl from my cocoon on the floor.

 "You didn't want to, why? No, no, you didn't like doing it did you? You didn't like hurting others, didn't like the idea of forced submission." I watch him fall to his knees staring blankly at me. "But then, Noatak said you two could run. He cared for you; but he betrayed his promise and almost killed you....from being high."

 "No"

 "Yes. Yes Tarrlok. But you killed him, scared to death. You crashed, you burned and became this, this monster." He started slowly shaking his head.

 "Tarrlok, you used to care for people, for sentient beings, for trees and nature." I say, my voice growing stronger as I regain my energy.

 "No, no, no I did not. I despise everyone, especially you, to have such powers is...is _insane_. You shouldn't be allowed to walk freely, I wasn't and neither was my brother." I shake my head, leaning heavily on my arm to support my back, which was far from recovering from the inhuman angle he's managed to get me into.

 I stand, wobbling slightly, and bent over at the waist, "Y-you...you are fractured Tarrlok, your father was insane, yes he used and abused you, but that doesn't mean you have to follow in his footsteps." He shakes his head, a tear slipping free.

 "No, this was my _choice_ , my _idea_ , m _y rebellion._ My family has _nothing_ to do with this." He spits. I'm almost upon him when he turns to his anger. "You can't tell me how I run my life, you're just a girl, a weak, feeble girl."

 I stare on in horror as he grabs my ankle and lifts, slamming my back into the hard ground, knocking the wind from my lungs.

 He takes off running, before I can even think about what to do next.

 Lin had somehow managed to brake free of the hold the pile had on her and was now running at him. No, not at him, infront of him; aiming for the woman still in the same spot as before. She just misses his swing of the electric blade, but uses the dodge to her advantage swiping his leg from under him. Buying her enough time to grab the woman and pull her away from him.

 Tenzin finally gets lose from minutes of struggling and knocks the last of them unconscious, and goes to help Bumi. Asami had been released and she was also in a pile on the bloodied floor and I can't do much, still trying to regain my breath and fighting against the wisps of unconsciousness from the unbearable pain in my back.

 Tarrlok gives up and just runs, out of the door and out of sight, leaving those left to fend for themselves.

 Lin's pouncing about, attacking any that get near, like a wild cat protecting it's cubs. Tenzin and Bumi taking out the last of those who held Bumi. "'Sami...'Sami." I barely manage to rasp, I get a choked gasp in reply and I could almost cry my relief knowing she isn't dead.

 I drag myself over to her, ignoring the growing pool spreading out around her listless body. It's warm to the touch and I start to panic, the puddle's too big, growing too fast. I finally get onto my knees tearing her shirt further to asses more thoroughly.

 "Tenzin, your cloak. Now"

 "Korra, it is not trad-"

 "I don't care, give it to me, now." He stumbles over to where I'm knelt finally seeing the state Asami's in, immediately shedding his cloak for me to wrap around her as tightly as possible, effectively stemming the flow of blood.

 But within seconds it was already soaked. So, using the last reserves of strength I grit my teeth and lift her up, my hands under her knees and back. "It's gonna be okay 'Sami. 's gonna be alrigh'." Her head rolls into my neck and I hurry out the door, with Bumi and Tenzin following and then Lin carrying the woman behind them.

 Tenzin jumps into the drivers side, Bumi riding shotgun and me and LIn in the back holding our respective women.

 Asami groans and her eyes roll back. "No, nonono, come on 'Sam, stay with me. HURRY UP TENZIN!" I feel the van jerk from the sudden increase in acceleration.

 Bumi perks up, "We can't go to a hospital."

 "What ya mean, we can't go to a hospital?! It's our best be'." I growl.

 "No, you don't understand. If we went there, they could find out about the special units, abilities, press charges, want to know what, when, where, who, why, how."

 I growl in frustration. "Then...then go back to Pemma's. AND FUCKIN' STEP ON I'." I yell, Asami's eyes are showing only white now and her head's lolling about viscously, causing the wounds in her neck to weep further.

 Tears start to roll down my bloodied cheeks, dripping onto her much paler face.

 I squeeze her tighter and tilt my head down to rest against hers, sobs wrecking my body causing us to both shake, "You can't die 'Sami, I love you, you can't leave me."

 A shuddering cough interrupts my sobs, a very weak, horse voice speaking up through the madness. "Sh'she won't....won't die Kor...ra. She's s-stron..g l-lik-like you..."

 Lin gasps, "Lin?" I look up at the two sat opposite me, I can see the woman properly now, the van's light bouncing off it's occupants. She's even more beautiful than the hazed memory of Lin's had shown. A certain ethereal grace to her skinny malnourished form.

 "She won't?" Kya rolls her head on Lin's lap to look me in the eye.

 "No." She smiles before falling back into unconsciousness.

 I look down to Asami, who's eyes were now closed and her mouth hung open. "You hear that 'Sam?" I lean down to whisper in her ear, "You're gonna make i', there's still hope, and by god am I gonna let that slip through my fingers." I kiss her forehead, holding as firmly as my back can allow on her and look through the windscreen at lightening hills and bumps in the roads zipping by.

 'Sami might actually make it. She's gonna make it. She will make it if it's the last thing I do.


	10. Lin's Lifeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of Lin and Kya fluff, although not from a place you'd expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been too long guys, too long. Finally got exams done and dusted and finally had the chance to relax and create, hope it's just as good as the previous chapters, it may be a bit rusty.

 "PEMA, TAKE THE KIDS TO THEIR ROOMS." Yells Tenzin as the dysfunctional group burst through the front door.

 It was almost dawn, so they had to be careful when helping everyone off the van to not be seen. Lin had carried Kya, Bumi took Asami and Tenzin helped me out last. My back felt even worse from the hunched over position I'd had over Asami.

 I make Tenzin pull me in the direction the others had taken Asami and Kya. Pema joined us on the way there.

 Lin led us into a room that branched off from the kitchen, which held four beds, a table of medical supplies and a heart monitor next to the farthest bed. " Take Asami teh tha' one" She pointed to the bed with the heart monitor, before chivvying Lin to the one opposite.

 "Korra, lie down." I shake my head, still looking at Asami's limp form as Pema set about injecting lord knows what into her while Jinora was helping to cut her clothes off to assess the wounds.

 "No, Imma wai'." Pema looked up and squinted at me. I steeled my gaze, determined to wait for Asami. Pema relented and gestured to the end of the bed where it was safest to stand without getting in the way.

 I make my way over there carefully, and once there I lean heavily on the bars at the end, scrutinising every move the two stood on either side of the raven haired girl do. My hands tighten every so often when she drifts back into the land of the wake, before abruptly drifting off again; Pema had managed to put sutures into her wrist and hip but her throat only needed glue.

 She's paler than ivory and her usually red lips are a pastel pink. Pema had told Jinora to get multiple blood bags, not knowing what blood type she is yet.

 Jinora had finally come back and after 45 minutes of silence and the occasional creek from my death grip on the bed the test results showed. Jinora immediately hooked the correct bag up to the maze of tubes and wires surrounding Asami and looked at Pema before looking at me and leaving with everyone bar Lin and Kya.

 Tenzin had hooked Kya up to a feed tube and a PN bag, squeezed her shoulder and left with Bumi.

 I glance back at the two behind me, where Lin was holding the older woman's hand and stroking her cheek, and back to Asami. I slowly pry my hands off the rail having left evident hand prints in them. Like when you have play-doh and you squeeze.

 I sit on the edge of her bed, grazing a finger down her cheek and across her bottom lip, I smile and whisper " Hey 'Sami. You're gonna be fine. We'll ge' through this. I love you" I manage to choke out before letting my hand travel up into her hairline and I start threading my fingers through the luscious obsidian locks.

 A few minutes later and Pema comes back in with a syringe and a jar clearly labelled 'morphine'. She gestures to the other bed, which she pushes closer to 'Sami's and I get on once she's stopped close enough for me to clearly see Asami.

 She smiles down at me once I'd gotten comfy, or as comfortable as the pain in my back will allow, and pinches my upper arm before injecting the clear fluid in.

 She rubs the area, placing a cotton ball on it and holds my wrist, grazing her thumb over my pulse point. "Korra, I'm gonna wan' you teh lie on your front." I frown up at her before she clarifies. "I'm gonna perform a series of movements teh help loosen ya back muscles." She lowers the back of the bed while I get up and take my shirt and bindings off.

 I lower myself onto my front, turning my head to ensure Asami's still within my line of sight. "Can I si' on your legs?" I nod and I feel the bed dip and her weight settles over my legs and lower butt. "Lif-tya arms" I nod and wrap my arms round the pillow under my head and sigh, wiggle my toes and stretch my arms elbow to elbow.

 She starts by using about three fingers on each hand on the insides of my shoulder blades, pressing down an under, she rubs up and down there a few times and I can instantly feel the effects. My whole torso relaxes completely and I let out a long breath. the older woman chuckles and I grin.

 She then rubs down and around to my sides, massaging my ribs and side muscles I chuckle at how ticklish that bit is.

 She then moves to my lower back, rubbing large wide circles into the extremely tense muscles there, working out the knots that have formed in the past few weeks. We both hear a loud pop and a shudder as my back cracks and I let out a full bellied laugh from having not expected it.

 Pema runs her hands up and down the sides of my spine before patting my shoulder and climbing off. I just lay there enjoining the looseness I'm feeling.

 "I'll grab ya somethin' teh-eat." I hum softly, letting my eyes drift shut to the rhythmic beeping of 'Sami's heart monitor and the slight sounds coming from the crack under the door.

 A few minutes alter and Pema comes back, true to her word, with two plates full of chicken butties, two bananas and two glasses of water. I smile in thanks and slowly sit up, loving how my back's feeling. Once Pema had given Lin her plate of food, I hum again and Senna smirks. "I'm guessin' tha-ras done the trick then?" I nod happily,already munching on the second half of my first butty.

 I groan as I come to finish the first sandwich. "These are gorgeous." She chuckles.

 "They're jus' chick'n"

 "Well, it's the best chick'n ah've ever-ad." I stuff the next half in, taking a massive bite out and grin round my cheek-fulls of bread and meat.

 She chuckles once more before leaving, casting a soothing glance over her shoulder us four occupying the room.

 I decide to forgo the chest bindings and slip into a loose orange shirt Pema must have left for me. I finally slip my boots and trousers off and slide under the covers of Asami's bed, careful to avoid any wires or tubes. I wrap an arm round her and sigh, leaning down to bury my face in the curls on-top of her head and murmur, "You are the most gorgeous girl I 'ave ever seen, and I swear ta god you're gonna be t' last I ever see."

 "I have never seen young people more in love than you two, in all the time I've spent looking over you in school." I look up through Asami's hair at Lin, who's smiling softly at me from her place beside Kya. I huff and burry my face back in to the black main infront of me and mumble.

 "and I've never been more embarrassed by a teacher in me 'ole life." I hear a chuckle from Lin and can't help my own smirk.

 "Well, it's a good thing I no longer teach." My head shoots up, gawping at the older woman.

 "What!?" She chuckles and shakes her head.

 "The chip has finally burnt, I knew it was only a matter of time; your determination is incredibly hard to top. I was only really needed at your school to oversee you, now that you can look after yourself I am no longer needed." I notice her eyes flicker to Kya's peaceful face.

 I really want to know what has gone on between those two, I want to understand her. "Can I...Can I please umm..." I take in a big breath adn let it ou in a long sigh, might as well be up front, after all I've done it before, without her permission. "Please may I ...." I falter again and mentally slap myself. So instead I gesture between Kya and Lin and then the side of my head.

 She catches on relatively quickly and I can see her tense and I immediately rush to reassure her. "I won' delve too deep if yeh don't wan' me to. I just really want tah know your story, your life's chronicle." She smiles and nods, or as much of a smile as she can manage, her face having set into 'resting bitch face' over the past few tolling years.

 She drags her chair closer to me, where I sit up and dangle my legs off the edge, my bum and lower back pressed firmly into 'Sami's side. "Can I..." I start to move my hand towards her temples, feeling like at least a little bit of contact is far better then no contact. I don't want a repeat of last time.

 I smile reassuringly before starting to feel for that connection I remember so distinctly from last time. I find it and latch on like a baby to it's mother. The ex-teacher's eyes widen slightly in recognition before she softens and relaxes, allowing me to delve into her mind.

 I smile as the first of the many memories between the two arise.

_They met at a country fare. Lin was having a family outing and Kya was having a night out with Bumi, Tenzin and Pema._

_Kya was determined to go on the Ferris wheel, but Pema didn't like Ferris wheels, they were 'big and scary and rusty and old'. So she had grabbed the nearest person, who so happened to be Lin and demanded she ride the Ferris wheel, because the snotty teen controlling it said you had to have a partner._

_Lin had managed to snag the other girl's number and was being constantly teased by Su, her sister._

_A few days later and they were going on their first date, to the cinema, to watch the new marvel film, because romantic films were so 'cliché'._

 I notice Lin soften infront of me, smiling at old memories. I smile in recognition.

_Their next few dates consisted of the park, a war museum and plenty of teas and dinners at fancy restaurants and greasy back ally takeaways._

_They carried on like this for the next two months, starting to trade sweet kisses at the end of nights._

 Every time one was bound to come up I would check with Lin and she'd always nod and gesture for me to delve deeper, digging through her memories and allowing me to see her life and allowing her to relive old memories.

_About five and a half months later things really got heated. I had seen and heard them both wanting to take thins slowly, not wanting to rush such an obvious bond. Lin had just kissed Kya, rather heatedly, goodnight outside her house, her parents having gone to visit the grandparents while her siblings had gone to their friend's houses._

_Lin was sporting a rather fetching grey and black suit, suspenders and all and Kya took advantage of that, dragging her in by the tie, grinning devilishly back once in a while as she dragged the other up to her bedroom._

_The night was filled with soft moans, gentle caresses and quiet confessions. Kya accidentally blurting out an 'I love you' in her tired state after an incredible orgasm. She had panicked and rolled over to be met by Lin's rare smile and an 'I love you back'._

 I smile at Lin, reaching to hold her hand, which may seem weird but then again my life's gone tit's up in a matter of hours anyway. She squeezes back and I venture on.

_The next four or so months are filled with much of the same stuff, with Lin surprising Kya many times, with places she's found, pubs, even finding a relatively remote lake in the valleys of Mt Snowdon._

_They venture out one day, to a secluded picnic area, in The New Forest, renowned for it's wild ponies, boars and donkeys. Lin is showing her her ability of echo location._

_She had been extremely worried, and was anxious about how to bring it up; but it eventually came out like word vomit, it had essentially been a secret, a lie and she wasn't proud for with-holding it from her lover, her girlfriend._

_Kya had reacted in the most spectacular of ways and engaged her own ability after throwing a stone and allowing time to slow, or was it them to speed up? But the pair were caught amidst a bazillionth of a second, everything seemingly moving slowly and labouredly._

_Lin's breath had caught, eyes wide as she took in her slowed surroundings, able to see ponies galloping in the distance, kicking up clouds of dust and the bees flying lazily around, their wings a blur. She kissed Kya right there, on the spot, causing the other woman to forget what she was doing and allow time to resume it's buzzing, restless pace._

_Many a time had they made love, had sex, came together, to be together. But nothing had felt as free as then, when Lin had pushed Kya slowly down and worshipped her freely, unreservedly._

 I could feel tears welling up at the strength of the emotions and feelings. Lin was already crying and we both took a moment to collect ourselves, me allowing Lin to have the privacy of such a precious echo.

 A sniffle and a nod later and we were back to her lifeline, her story.

_We moved on through the next few years, viewing the moment Lin had bought herself a flat and asked Kya to join her. The moment of their four year anniversary, the moment Kya asked Lin the biggest 'will you?' of their lives. Watched as not three days later they had to help their long time friend against a drug dealer._

_The guy they were helping, the guy with the blue tattoos, the secret agent who worked for M.I.5; was so close to capturing the drug lord, he just needed a few extra hands._

_That's where everything changed. The drug lord had very few benders amidst his followers and needed one that would allow him to attain a type of drug that would allow him to use his ability outside of a full moon. He needed a bender unconnected to his cronies, someone who would be easy to manipulate, to force and bend to his will. Someone who's mind worked like water.  
_

_He needed Kya._

_The man with blue tattoos, Lin and Kya had ventured out to the area that the drug lord had blown up, in hopes of enticing Kya along with the other two out._

_It had worked and a small but viscous battle ensued, ending with the man with blue tattoos being controlled much like I had been, Lin stunned and bleeding out from the two gashes in her face and Kya being thrown unconscious into a sleek black van; and driving off._

_The next few months were a blur of activity and depression. Lin had tried looking everywhere, asking everyone. Going out in the middle of the night just to look, but eventually being dragged back by Tenzin and Bumi. The man with blue tattoos had died in a freak accident, a lorry heading straight on, the driver having fallen asleep at the wheel and essentially crushing him in his Audi A4._

_Lin had eventually realised she needed other's help to find Kya and went to M.I.5 to do so. They had suggested a child, barely three years old who would be able to help her._

That child was me.


End file.
